Un Effet Inattendu
by THE Minimoy
Summary: Il y a certaines boissons qu'il ne faut en aucun cas donner à un loup-garou... Stiles va en faire la découverte à ses dépens. STEREK COMPLETED


**Un effet…inattendu** **…**

Stiles avait envie de pleurer.  
Il devait s'enfuir loin, très loin, changer d'état…non de pays ! De continent !

Il était terré sous le lit, une main sur son visage pour éviter de se faire repérer à cause de sa respiration. Mais vu à quel point son cœur battait vite il savait qu'il était foutu. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier tentait par tous les moyens de sortir de sa cage thoracique, comme dans les dessins-animés de quand il était gosse. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes… non de secondes avant qu'il ne soit repéré. Traître de cœur ! Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il existe un bouton on/off pour faire taire le bruit de ses battements effrénés. Il aurait pu survivre…

Si jamais il survivait, il se promit de ne plus jamais, et il disait bien JAMAIS plus d'en refaire. Question de survie de l'espèce humaine. Il avait créé un monstre ! Une bombe atomique à retardement ! Une menace contre l'humanité ! Les méchants de ses comics c'était du pipi de chat par rapport à ça.

Stiles se tendit soudainement en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Il fut même sûr que son cœur arrêta un instant de battre. Il se mit à penser à son pauvre papa et à quel point il était désolé de lui avoir causé autant de misère. Il espéra que dans une autre vie il aurait droit à un meilleur fils, un fils qui n'aurait pas de troubles de l'attention et qui ne s'amuserait pas à voler des enquêtes de police et qui-

Avant qu'il ne put finir sa réflexion le lit sous lequel il se cachait vola dans la chambre pour finalement aller s'écraser violement dans un craquement sinistre contre le mur.

Il allait mourir…

« Trouvé… »

Stiles regardait d'un air apeuré un Derek aux yeux bleu fluo luisant d'un air légèrement fou. Le sourire de psychopathe du loup-garou n'aidait pas beaucoup l'adolescent à se calmer et il hésitait entre hurler à l'aide, se mettre à pleurer ou se taper un fou rire devant le grotesque de la situation. Si seulement il avait su…

« Derek ne fait pas ça. Je t'assure mec t'es pas dans ton état normal…. Je sais pas tu devrais… Tu devrais aller t'allonger ! Je suis sûr que la position horizontale te permettra de voir les choses plus claires. Ah et puis fait une sieste ! Une bonne grosse sieste ! Je suis sûr que tu en as besoin, non ? Les loups ne font pas de sieste comme les chats ? Ah ! Non j'ai rien dit ! »

Seul un sourire carnassier lui répondit et la lueur bleue des yeux de Derek sembla s'intensifier.

Il tenta de battre en retraite mais se retrouva bien vite acculé contre le mur. Il n'avait plus aucun échappatoire. Stiles sut que qu'importe ce qu'il ferait à moins d'une intervention divine il allait passer à la casserole.

Il se retrouva alors prisonnier, non plus seulement à cause du mur, mais également à cause de Derek qui se trouvait maintenant en face de lui. Ses deux bras étaient fixement plantés dans le mur autour de lui, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement sans risque de se faire égorger ou… Pourquoi est-ce que Derek se léchait les lèvres !

Stiles en dépit de la situation de mort dans laquelle il se trouvait ne put s'empêcher de rougir puissance mille ! Mais comment aurait-il pu en faire autrement ?! Il se retrouvait bloqué contre un mur, le visage à moins de 5 centimètres de celui d'un loup-garou sexy à damné un dieu grec et aux yeux les plus bleu de la création ! Comment résister ?! Surtout lui pauvre adolescent victime de ses hormones !

« … Derek ? »

Il eut comme réponse un grognement qui le fit se tendre et tenter de fusionner avec le mur, histoire de s'échapper. Comment il faisait pour toujours se retrouver dans de telles situations. Karma de merde !

Derek sembla bouger et il ferma les yeux apeuré ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer. Finalement il rouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il sentit que Derek… que Derek frottait sa tête dans son cou !?

« ?! Derek ! »

Il tenta de se dégager mais eu comme seul résultat de se faire violemment plaquer contre le mur, ses poignets fermement retenus par les mains du brun. Il eut même droit en bonus à un grognement agressif. Ok, bouger n'était visiblement pas une option possible. Il allait avoir des marques sur ses poignets le lendemain… Il fallait que Derek arrête. S'il continuait ainsi il était sûr qu'il allait merder, le loup-garou allait ajouter 2 + 2 et comprendre que Stiles n'était pas insensible à son charme masculin…

« Derek… tenta-t-il de nouveau  
Je sais ce que tu fais mais je pense que tu n'es plus vraiment en possession de tes moyens. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes histoire de ne pas aggraver la situation et pour éviter que tu ne veuilles m'égorger après soit disant que je n'aurais fait pour t'arrêter ou que- »

« Tu sens bon… » Murmura doucement Derek, la tête toujours enfouie dans le creux du cou de l'adolescent.

Le retour du Stiles rouge pivoine. Il frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Derek se perdre dans son cou. Oh mon dieu… Il n'allait jamais tenir.

Et puis comment ça il sentait bon ? Parce que les autres jours il sentait mauvais ? Pourtant aujourd'hui il n'avait rien fait de particulier ? Il avait même oublié de prendre une douche la veille et il n'avait pas mis de parfum. Depuis que Scott lui avait dit que ça lui aggressait le nez il avait arrêté d'en mettre. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Derek lui disait qu'il sentait bon ?

La situation pris encore plus une tournure étrange quand Stiles sentit les lèvres de derek se poser doucement sur la peau de son cou. Là c'était sûr Stiles venait d'entrer dans la 107ème dimension et le Derek qui se tenait devant lui était un robot qui avait pour mission de lui faire exploser le cerveau. Le pire arriva quand il se rendit compte que… Il ronronnait ?! Ou du moins un son grave et apaisant sortait de sa gorge.

« Derek s'il te plaît arr-

« Mien » grogna Derek , la voix encore plus grave et rauque qu'à l'accoutumé.

« … Qu-Qu-Quuuoiii ?! »

Le cœur de Stiles se mit encore plus furieusement à battre et il était sûr que ce dernier allait imploser de l'intérieur si ça continuait.

Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il disait… De toute façon il n'était pas lui-même et c'était la faute de Stiles… Alors il ne devait rien croire, rien espérer. Tout ce qui arrivait n'était que… factice.

Il devait mettre un terme à toute cette histoire ! Et aux risques les conséquences ! Stiles était certain qu'on pouvait survivre à un encastrement violent dans un mur.

« Bon… Derek va falloir penser à arrêter tout ce bordel. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, crois moi. Tu n'est pas dans ton état normal et c'est ma faute je le reconnais. Alors mieux vaut arrêter toute cette situation grotesque. Tu me laisses rentrer et demain on fait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. On enterre la hâche de guerre. Je te jure c'est mieux pour nous deux et tu me remerciras apréeeeehhh ! »

Derek venait de lui mordre le cou. Pas assez violemment pour le faire saigner, mais suffisament pour lui laisser une magnifique marque violacée dans le cou. Qu'est ce qu'allait dire son père ?! Et Scott ?! Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire ? Qu'il était désolé mais que par pur hasard il avait réussi à droguer un loup-garou et qu'il avait fini par se faire molester par ce dernier ? Et qu'il avait apprécié ?! Il préférait encore aller devoir embrasser Greenberg.

Derek commença alors à lécher avec douceur la marque qu'il avait fait et Stiles ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir de sortir de sa gorge. Il s'insulta mentalement le dixième de seconde après qu'il l'eut laissé s'échapper.

Le loup-garou s'était soudainement arrêté et l'adolescent était sûr que sa vie allait maintenant prendre fin. Il était grillé là… Et puis il était sûr qu'il devait puer les hormones et il ne savait pas quelles autres substances chimiques qui devaient indiquer aussi clairement qu'une pancarte avec des néons qu'il était… que ce que Derek lui faisait ne le laissait pas de marbre. Et même plus cela rendait sa libido complètement incontrôlable !

Stiles ferma les yeux avec force. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître. Il sentit les yeux lui piquer mais il se força à ravaler ses larmes. Ne manquerait plus que ça. Après l'adolescent fragile et inutile, l'humain pleurnicheur… Que de titres glorieux.

Derek lui avait toujours sa tête nichée dans le creu de son cou, mais avait arrêté de bouger.

Finalement après ce qui parut une éternité pour notre adolescent hyperactif, Derek leva la tête. Mais Stiles refusa de faire le moindre mouvement ou encore même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il préférrait encore se faire encastrer dans le mur. Après il pourrait tout oublier.

Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé. Il s'était levé de bonne humeur et avant même que son père ne soit levé. Alors il avait eu comme idée de préparer une surprise culinaire. Son père avait adoré. Alors il s'était dit, pourquoi ne pas aller en donner à ce grincheux loup-garou qui ne prend pas le temps d'apprécier les simples plaisirs de la vie ?

Mais commment il aurait pu savoir que ça donnerait ça ?! C'était marqué où ? Dans quel foutu grimoire c'était marqué qu'un caramel macchiato double dose café avec triple dose de sucre allait donner ce résultat ?! Hein où ? Il allait avoir une intense discussion avec Deaton s'il n'était pas égorgé par Derek ou s'il ne succombait pas à sa honte.

Finalement prennant sur lui-même et faisant appel à tout le courage qu'il lui restait, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il se retrouva face aux visage calme de Derek. Ses yeux n'avaient plus leur lueur fluo puissance mille, mais une lueur bleue continuait à subsiter. Il semblerait que les effets de sa boissons commençaient à se dissiper. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou déçu…

Finalement alors que la lueur bleue disparraissait complètement des yeux de Derek, ce dernier sembla reprendre ses esprits et il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il était.

Stiles n'eut plus la force de suppporter son regard. Il baissa les yeux. Il ne devait pas être joli à voir en plus… Les joues rouges pivoines, le souffle eratique, le cœur battant la chamade…et une légère incommodation dans le bas du ventre. Le message était on ne peut plus clair.

« … Pardon… » Fut tout ce que Stiles réussi à dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait sentit le besoin irrépresible de s'excuser. Comme si cela allait changer quoique ce soit. Mais il avait besoin de le dire, honteux de son état.

Derek relâcha lentement ses poignets toujours prisoniers. La scène aurait pu être comique pensa Stiles. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Derek autant débousolé. Comme si le pauvre loup venait de se recevoir un seau d'eau sur le museau. Mais le rire de Stiles mourut imédiatement dans sa gorge alors qu'un sanglot menaçait de le submerger. Pitié ! Il fallait que Derek bouge ! Qu'il parle ! Qu'il le menace de l'égorger ou n'importe quoi ! Le silence allait le rendre dingue !

« … C'est.. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? » Demanda doucement Derek, encore peu sûr de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il tentait de se rappeler des derniers évènements mais ses pensées étaient comme floutées, les sons et les couleurs de ses souvenirs semblaient emplifiés et l'empêchaient de recoller les morceaux.

Stiles fut démangé par l'idée de mentir, mais se souvenant qu'il avait en face de lui un loup-garou, c'est-à-dire la meilleure machine à détection de mensonge de la planète il laissa tomber cette idée. Il était bien dans le pétrin alors autant continuer de creuser.

« …Non c'est de ma faute… Je t'ai donné cette boisson… un pauvre caramel macchiato double dose café avec triple dose de sucre… Mais faut croire que c'est pas recommandé pour les loups-garous. Après que tu l'ai bue tu t'es soudain mis à avoir des lasers bleus à la place des yeux et puis tes crocs se sont allongés et tu t'es mis à me regarder comme si j'étais le plus délicieux morceau de bacon de la planète. J'ai tenté de m'enfuir mais bon me planquer sous le lit n'était pas la plus fine des idées je te l'accorde… D'ailleurs je plaints le lit, je crois qu'il est bon à jeter et-

« Pardon »

Quoi ? Stiles avait bien entendu ? Le grand Derek Hale, le plus grincheux, asociale, égocentrique, égoïste loup-garou de Beacon Hill venait de s'excuser ? Et il lui avait fait des excuses à lui ? Le pauvre, fragile et inutile humain de la meute ? Ok, il devait être encore sous les effets de la boisson. Impossible qu'il puisse faire une chose pareil complètement lucide.

« Tu n'es pas Derek Hale. Je ne sais pas quelle créature tu es mais je te conseilles de sortir de ce corps. Comme si le grand Derek Hale s'avait s'excuser » répondit Stiles essayant de retrouver un ton enjoué et décompressé. Il avait l'habitude de faire l'idiot de toute façon…

Il ne se prit en réponse qu'une pichenette sur le front.

« Aieu ! Non mais heu ! Qu'est qui te prend ?! »

«N'essaye pas de m'enlever les mots de la bouche. Je sais encore reconnaître quand j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas… alors je suis désolé. »

Tout en disant ces paroles Derek avait repris les mains de Stiles dans les siennes et regardait d'un air peiné les marques qui commençaient à apparaître autour des poignets de l'adolescent.

« Et puis je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se produise de cette manière là… Mais bon avec un gamin dans ton genre fallait s'attendre à tout »

Stiles releva prestement la tête, regardant fixement Derek. Il avait bien entendu ? Ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas de tours ?

Il fut encore plus étonné en voyant le visage de Derek. Ce dernier était détentu, pas de grimaces, pas de froncils froncés. Juste un regard calme… Et serait-ce un micro sourire que Stiles voyait ?!

C'était bon, Stiles en avait la confirmation maintenant, il rêvait. C'était pas possible autrement. Il devait s'être fait balancé contre un mur et il avait dû s'évanouir. C'était la seule explication logique pour que Derek Hale lui fasse un sourire.

Derek lui sentit son sourire s'agrandir encore un peu plus devant la tête abasourdie de l'adolescent. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Il avait une réputation à préserver.

Il décida se relever mais avant qu'il n'ait pu totalement se relever il fut brusquement attiré vers Stiles. Ce dernier voyant Derek se relever avait paniqué et avait aggripé désespéremment et peut-être un peu trop violemment son bras.

Loup-garou qui se retrouvait désormais à moitié allongé sur Stiles, qui lui était toujours bien collé au mur.

Ils étaient encore plus proches qu'avant et Stiles était à deux doigts de devoir loucher pour réussir à regarder Derek dans les yeux. Il avait les joues qui le brulaient et la gorge sèche.

« Qu-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par… _par je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se produisse de cette manière là_ ? »

Oh mon Dieu ! Il avait eu le courage de lui demander. Pas possible.

Derek le regarda profondément et Stiles eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Mais finalement le loup-garou lui lança un regard bienveillant.

Doucement comme pour ne pas effrayer la proie qui se trouvait devant lui, Derek se pencha pour finalement se retrouver les lèvres à quelques millimètres de celle du jeune adolescent.

Stiles lui était tendu comme un ressort et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Rêvait-il ? Derek était-il toujours sous l'emprise de la boisson ? Et puis qu'est ce qu'il était censé faire ?!

« Tu penses trop » Grogna Derek

Stiles eu à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce que venait de dire le loup-garou que ce dernier se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un simple effleureument de peau mais pour Stiles cela représentait le big-bang de son existence. Il ferma les yeux en gémissant. Derek ,lui, laissa sa main dériver jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête de l'adolescent, y prenant appui dans une inviation à approfondir l'échange.

C'était une sensation étrange, rien qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à ce que Stiles avait imaginé dans tous ses rêves et ses fantaisies avec Lydia. Les lèvres de Derek étaient douces et chaudes sur les siennes qui devaient être rèches et abimées. Le tout était à la fois tendre et apaisant, mais en même temps tellement excitant…

Un léger coup de langue sur les lèvres de Stiles et ce dernier les ouvrit dans un gémissement de bien-être. Derek n'hésita pas et laissa sa langue aller explorer la bouche de Stiles et happer sa consoeur. Il pris son temps faisant le contours des lèvres de l'adolescent avec sa langue. Cherchant à tout bien mémoriser la texture, la forme et le goût des lèvres du plus jeune.

Stiles ne resta pas inactif, loin de là. Malgré son inexpérience totale dans la matière, il répondit néanmoins avec ardeur, comblé et les sens en ébullition. Ses mains avaient élues domiciles sur le torse de Derek et elles s'aggripaient au t-shirt de ce dernier, Elles le seraient fortement, comme si c'était le seul moyen pour Stiles de garder les pieds sur terre et de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments et les sensations nouvelles qu'il découvrait.

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité et en même temps seulement quelques secondes. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et n'obéissait plus à aucune lois de la physique.

Ce n'était pas assez, ce ne serait jamais assez pensa Stiles.

Ils se séparèrent, haletants. Stiles regardait Derek hésitant à parler. Il avait peur qu'au moindre son qu'il oserait émettre il se réveillerait… ou que Derek décidait subitement de le cogner contre le mur.

Mais il n'eut pas à s'inquièter plus longtemps le loup-garou décidant de reprendre avec empressement ses lèvres. Si le premier échange avait été chaste, celui-là était plus enflammé, plus empressé. Comme s'ils essayaient d'avoir le maximum de l'autre. Le baiser passioné se transforma en une lutte pour la domination. Combat que Stiles abandonna bien vite, se laissant aller à l'étreinte passionnée que lui offrait Derek.

Les mains du loup-garou qui pour le moment étaient restées sagement autour des épaules du plus jeune commencèrent à descendre le long du corps fin mais musclé de Stiles. Elles passèrent sensuellement et presque délicatement le long du torse de l'adolescent pour finalement aller s'installer sur ses hanches. La prise assurée Derek décida que le corps du plus jeune était bien trop loin du sien et qu'il avait besoin de plus de contact. D'un mouvement ample il souleva le corps de Stiles pour le mettre sur ses genoux, faisant se rencontrer leurs bassins. Stiles eut le souffle coupé mais cela fut vite remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir. Leurs bassins désormais connectés, ils ne pouvaient plus rien cacher de l'état d'exitation dans lequel ils étaient.

Presque à contre-cœur ils se séparèrent légèrement, se laissant la possibilité de respirer.

Stiles respirait rapidement . Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud.  
C'était bon, très bon même. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et en même temps il se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Il avait l'impression que tout allait trop vite.

« … Derek ? »

Stiles devait être sûr. Sûr que Derek savait ce qu'il faisait, que cela n'était pas juste factice ou sur un coup de tête à cause d'une trop forte dose de caféine et de sucre.

Pour toute réponse Derek lui happa de nouveau les lèvres. Mais cette fois ci l'échange fut tendre. Le loup-garou prennait le temps de le goûter. Comme pour le rassurer.  
Oui il était sûr. Il avait l'impression de faire une autre connerie mais il avait appris à apprécier ce fragile mais étonnant humain pleins de tic et de toc et qui n'arrêtait de le faire s'inquiéter. Et puis le fait que Stiles soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eut de la chance avec les filles en plus. Il y avait eut Paige qu'il avait dû tuer à cause de sa bêtise d'adolescent, Kate qui avait brûlé sa famille entière et Jennifer qui était finalement une druide psychopate aussi moche qu'un zombie… Il avait donné. Il avait le droit de trouver le bonheur dans les bras de la personne qu'il voulait et si cette dernière voulait bien d'un loup-garou grincheux et asociale, alors qu'il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Stiles ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être lui échapper alors que de puissantes mains l'entourèrent, l'une glissant dans le creu de son dos d'une manière aguichante et l'autre derrière la tête, l'attirant ainsi contre le corps puissant et chaud du loup-garou. Le corps svelte de Stiles ne l'aida pas à faire face à la force de l'homme en face de lui et il se laissa attirer sans résistance.

Derek laissa sa langue courire le long des lèvres de Stiles dans une invitation à approfondir le baiser, invitation que l'adolescent s'empressa de répondre d'une manière plus que positive.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Stiles alors que la main de Derek était maintenant descendu plus bas s'aggrippant à ses fesses, pour faire se rencontrer leurs bassins et les faire se frotter l'un contre l'autre dans un rythme lent et continu.

Stiles dû lâcher les lèvres de Derek pour respirer. Son excitation était à son comble et il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer, exploser. Il prit de grandes bouffées d'air afin d'essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Derek. C'était réel. REEL ! Derek le voulait. Derek le désirait. Il ne le détestait pas. Il le voulait Lui, l'humain. Et ce n'était pas à cause d'un stupide boisson. Son cœur fit un triple salto arrière et une joie incomensurable lui étreignit la poitrine.

Cette joie fut cependant très vite remplacée par un désir ardent, qui tel qu'un liquide brûlant se répendit dans ses veines.  
Derek avait décidé visiblement de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Le corps de Stiles toujours fermement coincé contre le mur, le loup-garou décida de laisser sa main, qui caressait la moindre parcelle de peau du cou de Stiles, descendre pour finalement se poser sur la bosse qui déformait le jean du brun. Il tenta une première caresse à travers le tissus rugeux. Stiles se tendit brusquement dans ses bras, étouffant un gémissement.

Derek se lècha les lèvres. C'était mauvais. Stiles sentait trop bon. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle.

« Ah-ah.. hum Derek… »

Il laissa sa langue se perdre dans le cou de l'adolescent, sucotant la marque qu'il avait fait. Son loup intérieur grogna de satisfaction. L'humain était sien.

Sa main s'activa à caresser l'excitation de l'adolescent. Mais bien vite il en voulut plus. Il voulait toucher, goûter…. Stiles avait trop de vêtements.

Il s'éloigna légèrement du corps de l'adolescent. Stiles rouvrir les yeux et le regarda surpris , une lueur d'inquiètude s'installant dans ses yeux. Lueur que le loup-garou s'empressa de faire disparaître en l'embrassant. Puis mettant fin au baiser, Derek ,fébrilement, essaya d'enlever le sweat de Stiles. Mais c'était comme si le Dieu du sweat était contre lui et il n'arrivait pass'en sortir. La tête de Stiles était coincée sous le tissu et l'empêchait d'embrasser son humain… Il était à deux doigts de déchirer le sweat à coup de griffes.

Stiles heureusement compris ce qu'il essayait de faire et se dépêcha de l'aider dans sa tâche faisant passer son sweat par-dessus sa tête, ainsi que son débardeur. Ne voulant pas être le seul à se découvrir, il repoussa gentiment Derek qui s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau pour lui enlever son t-shirt.

Puis prenant conscience de leur soudaine quasi nudité il se remit à rougir et se permit de laisser son regard courir le long du torse et des abdominaux du brun. La vue était loin d'être déplaisante… Bien au contraire et Stiles sentit son désir s'embrasser de nouveau.

Seulement il n'y avait pas à dire que face au corps musclé et puissant de Derek il ne faisait pas trop le poids. Malgré la situation Stiles se sentit un peu déprimé…

Mais cela ne dura pas Derek l'embrassant de nouveau passionément. Stiles passa les bras autour des épaules de Derek, s'accrochant ainsi comme un koala. Il rapprocha alors son corp au plus près de la peau chaude du brun.

Le contact de leurs peaux les firent soupirer de bien-être. Stiles laissa ses mains se balader tout le long du dos musclé du loup-garou, traçant des lignes et arabesques imaginaires. Derek devait se retenir de ronronner sous les tendres caresses de l'adolescent.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser il décida de continuer de le déshabiller. Il descendit ses mains vers le jean du jeune homme et commença à s'attaquer au bouton. Bouton qui ne survécu pas longtemps étant arraché à coup de griffe. Il semblerait que Derek ait perdu le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait (et de plus il n'était pas connu pour sa patience).

Stiles se disait qu'il aurait dûr dire quelque chose, ou du moins être en colère contre Derek qui avait bousillé son jean, mais il était trop submergé par le plaisir pour vraiment y prêter attention. Il était même prêt à mettre à la poubelle tous ses jeans s'il pouvait continuer de profiter des caresses de Derek.

Il laissa s'échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres lorqu'il sentit la main de Derek passer la barrière de son boxer pour finalement prendre en main son membre gorgé de plaisir. Ce dernier entamma des va et vient puissant et Stiles cru qu'il allait perdre la tête. C'était comme si Derek s'amusait à voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller et à quel point il pouvait gémir de plaisir. Stiles se cambra après une caresse plus prononcée… Il n'allait jamais tenir. Jamais dans ses rêves il aurait penser que cela aurait été si… bon.

Derek en profita pour s'attarder dans le creux du cou de l'adolescent rajoutant à la marque de morsure pleins de suçons. Tout en s'appliquant à dévorer la peau de Stiles, de la main gauche il chercha la main de Stiles. Une fois trouvée il la guida le long de son ventre pour finir par la poser sur la bosse qui déformait son jean noir.

Stiles fut comme électrocuté et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Derek. N'y voyant que du désir il prit son courage à deux mains et commença à déboutonner le jean. Finalement après plusieurs tentatives maladroites il y arriva et… il beugga.

Il savait bien que Derek était bien bâti et qu'en plus de ça qu'il était un loup-garou… Mais ce qu'il sentait là… C'était pas humain. Et après il ne devait pas se sentir inférieur ?!

Derek qui avait remarqué l'immobilisme de l'étudiant se mordit les lèvre pour éviter de rigoler ayant compris le trouble de Stiles. A la place il décida d'éffleurer tendrement les lèvres du jeune adolescent et de guider sa main dans un mouvement de va et vient lent afin de l'encourager. Finalement Stiles prit le coup de main et même augmenta en vigeur en entendant les grognements de plaisir que Derek laissait échapper.

L'air de la pièce était devenu brûlant. Ils étaient perdus dans les affres du plaisir. Derek avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber son contrôle et accompagnait les caresses de Stiles avec des coups hanche.

Stiles lui était arrivé à sa limite. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa respiration était plus que saccadée, son cœur menaçait de le lâcher et le plaisir l'empêchait d'aligner deux mots dans sa tête. Il n'était plus capable que de gémir le prénom de Derek. Finalement après un quelques mouvement de plus du loup-garou sur mon membre il se déversa dans sa main, étouffant son cri de délivrance en mordant la peau brûlante du cou de Derek y laissant ainsi sa marque. Il avait l'impression de flotter et sa vision était devenue floue.

Cela fut comme un signal pour Derek, qui, de toute façon n'aurait pas pu tenir bien plus longtemps. Il se laissa à son tour aller dans un grognement rauque.  
Le souffle court il s'affaissa lentement sur Stiles, coinçant encore plus l'adolescent entre le mur et son corps.

Tous deux restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes. Chacun essayant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Stiles se sentait euphorique, et même d'une humeur caline. Mais ayant peur de la réaction de Derek il n'osa faire le moindre mouvement.

Derek avait la tête enfouie dans le cou de l'adolescent et respirait tranquillement son odeur. L'odeur de Stiles, mais mêlée à celle du sexe et il sentit un sourire idiot naître sur ses lèvres (bien sûr Stiles ne le vit pas).

Finalment quand il sentit Stiles frissoner il se décida à bouger. Il se leva rapidement surprenant Stiles qui lui serait bien resté encore un peu dans les bras chauds de Derek. Puis il quitta la chambre sans un mot et sans le moindre regard pour Stiles. Ce dernier choqué, hésitait entre gueuler après le loup-garou et se rouler en boule dans un coin de la chambre espérant se transformer en champignon. Il avait été bête de penser qu'il y avait un truc avec Derek…. Ce qui venait de se passer c'était juste… Juste un moyen de décompresser entre mecs… Voilà c'est tout. Rien de sérieux… Il serra les dents. Son cœur lui faisait mal et son souffle lui manquait. Et merde il allait quand même pas faire une crise de panique à cause de ça ! Il était quand même plus fort, non ?

Heureusement c'est à ce moment là que Derek réapparut, avec à la main une serviette humide. Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiètude en entendant le rythme cardiaque trop rapide et irrégulier de l'humain. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ?

« Stiles ? »

Il se rapprocha du corps de l'adolescent et pris son visage entre ses deux grandes mains.

« Eh ! Respire »

Stiles fut comme calmé. Se concentrant sur la chaleur des mains du loup-garou il ferma les yeux et se força à prendre d'ample gorgée d'air.

Une fois qu'il eut un rythme cardiaque plus normal, Derek lui lâcha le visage. Il caressa du pouce la joue de l'adolescent qui rougit sous le geste.

Il se servit alors de la serviette pour nettoyer le ventre de Stiles, qui comprit alors pourquoi Derek était parti… Une fois de plus il réfléchissait trop et il se faisait trop de films.

Une fois le nettoyage terminé Derek aida presque tendrement le plus jeune à renfiler ses vêtement en profitant pour lui caresser une dernière fois la peau douce avant que celle-ci soir de nouveau recouvert par les couches de tissus traitresses.

Une fois cela fait Derek se releva une fois de plus mais cette fois il força Stiles à en faire de même. Il était toujours torse nu mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner, le froid n'ayant pas ou peu d'impact sur l'organisme des loup-garou. Et ce n'était pas Stiles qui allait se plaindre de la vue.

« Bon on y va ? » Demanda presque froidement Derek, mais Stiles savait que c'était ça façon de communiquer et surtout quand ce dernier était gêné.

« Où ça ? » Demanda-t-il quand même perplexe

« Avec tout cette histoire j'ai pas encore pu avoir de petit déjeuner »

« … ok… Tu aurais des Chocapic ? » Demanda-t-il un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un froncement de sourcil et un grognement menaçant. L'instant d'après Derek tournait les talons et sortait de la pièce. Mais cette fois ci Stiles s'empressa de partir à sa suite…. Il avait bien vu qu'au moment de passer la porte Derek avait légèrement tourné la tête comme pour vérifier qu'il le suivait bien.

Il l'aimait vraiment son gronchon de loup-garou… Et peut-être qu'à l'avenir il referaire son caramel macchiato double dose café avec triple dose de sucre, histoire de voir cette fois jusqu'où ils pourraient aller… Il était démoniaque.

The End :3

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus :)  
Si c'est le cas laissez moi des commentaires afin que je m'améliore et que je puisse continuer à faire pleins de Sterek :3  
Cette fic n'a pas de beta reader donc je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.


End file.
